The Truths in the Technology
by UnleadedCorgi
Summary: Technology can be very revealing... Told through emails, text messages, forums and word documents, this series follows the style of my story The Spam in the Email . Angela is desperate to find out the truth behind Brennan's new relationship... BB
1. The Secrets in the Spam

**The Secrets in the Spam**

**Disclaimer:** 'Bones' is not mine. I'm just borrowing it. Ok?

**A/N:** This is an edited version of my story (The Spam in the Email) But this will have multiple chapters to resolve a plotline.

**

* * *

From:** Angela Montenegro

**To: **Temperance Brennan

**Subject:** (A-Z) Things you should know about me…

**A – Are you available?  
B – What is your best sport?  
C – Who is your crush?  
D – What is your dog's name?  
E – Who is the person you find easiest to talk to?  
F – What is you favourite colour?  
G – Do you prefer gummy worms or gummy bears?  
H – Where is your hometown?  
I – Do you play an instrument?  
J – What is your favourite flavour of juice?  
K – What is your favourite kind of music?  
L – What is the length of your longest car ride?  
M – What is your favourite flavour of milk?  
N - What number of siblings do you have?  
O - If you could have one wish what would it be?  
P – Do you have any phobias or fears?  
Q – What is one of your favourite quotations?****  
R – What is one reason that you laugh?  
S – What is the last song you heard?  
T - What time did you wake up today?  
U – List one unknown fact about yourself:  
V – What is one vegetable you dislike?  
W – What is one of your worst habits?  
X – Have you had any X-Rays?  
Y – What do you consider 'Yummy' food?  
Z – What is your sign of the Zodiac?**

_Okay Bren, fill in your answers and send it back to me. I know, pointless, but I'm curious. We hardly ever talk anymore!_

---

**From: **Temperance Brennan

**To:** Angela Montenegro

**Subject:** (A-Z) Things you should know about me…

**A – Are you available?**  
I am not an object in a store that can be 'available'. I am a human being. In terms of my relationship status, however, I am currently seeing someone. He is very kind to me, and I care for him alot.

**B – What is your best sport?**  
Booth has managed to get me to play basketball, tennis and hockey when Parker comes over, but I still prefer a good novel to running around like a mad person. My favourite sport is archery, I have quite an impressive sot.

**C – Who is your crush?**  
I don't have a 'crush' on anyone. As I have stated, I have a boyfriend, and I don't have a crush on him. The term crush is somewhat infantile, almost as if I don't know how to feel. I know what I feel (For once!).

**D – What is your dog's name?**  
I don't own a dog. I have Jasper, the Pig. Booth gave him to me years ago, and he still sits proudly on my bookcase, watching over me, as Booth likes to say.

**E – Who is the person you find easiest to talk to?**  
Booth and I will talk about anything, but I have been opening up to my father and brother again. You're pretty easy to talk to as well, Angela, but you tend to be a bit like Sweets… Overanalysing what I say. Booth takes what I say at face value.

**F – What is you favourite colour?**  
I like deep, dark, chocolate brown. It's warm, comforting, and whenever I see it, it makes me feel safe. I even brought a jacket that is the exact tone I love. I wear it when I need a shoulder to cry on.

**G – Do you prefer gummy worms or gummy bears?**  
I prefer gummy worms. Parker sometimes sticks bears down the seats of the couch when he visits. I think Booth prefers the worms too. He likes the sour ones, I prefer the sweet ones. Always opposites, aren't we?

**H – Where is your hometown?**  
My home is here, in DC. I've lived here longer than anywhere else I've lived in my life. I'm happy in the house I live in, and my apartment is a great place to turn to when I need to get away.

**I – Do you play an instrument?**  
I play the flute, violin, piano; the classical instruments. I can also play a type of African drum. I learnt when I was in Africa identifying remains. Booth has been teaching me to play guitar. He is actually quite good at it. You should ask him to play for you sometime.

**J – What is your favourite flavour of juice?**  
Tomato juice- it's so much healthier than the fruit juice. Booth laughs at that, claiming that tomatoes are a fruit, but I don't bother arguing. He's right, but no one considers tomatoes to be a fruit any way.

**K – What is your favourite kind of music?**  
I like rap. Booth laughs at me when I listen to my throat-singers, but I listen to those a lot as well. Somehow, Booth's rock and roll music keeps finding it's way into my stereo. Of course, I take it out and hide it. That'll teach Booth…

**L – What is the length of your longest car ride?**  
I don't remember. It would have had to be when I was in Russia, and drove for nearly three days straight. Nowadays, Booth does all the driving. I don't mind so much anymore. I have more time to concentrate on the case when I don't have to focus on the road. Booth's a good driver, well, except for when he was in England, but I don't think that counts

**M – What is your favourite flavour of milk?**  
Plain milk is much better for you. For the prevention of osteoporosis, a high calcium intake is recommended especially for women. It is recommended that a daily intake of low fat milk or skim milk with 2 glasses per day can give women sufficient levels of calcium.

**N - What number of siblings do you have?**  
This question is worded awfully. It should be: How many siblings do you have, if any? I have a brother, Russ, but everyone at the lab is like family to me. More so then my actual family was anyway. I have booth to thank for showing me that.

**O - If you could have one wish what would it be?**  
I wish that the line had been erased a long time ago, instead of when it was. That probably doesn't mean anything to you, Ange, but it means a lot to me and my boyfriend.

**P – Do you have any phobias or fears?**  
Ophidiophobia or ophiophobia refers to the fear of snakes. Fear of snakes is sometimes called by a more general term, herpetophobia, fear of reptiles. It is one of the most common zoophobias (animal phobias). Booth suffers from coulrophobia. Coulrophobia is abnormal or exaggerated fear of clowns.

**Q – What is one of your favourite quotations?**  
"Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know."  
William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night.  
There's something about Shakespeare that seems to ring true to all.

**R – What is one reason that you laugh?**  
Somehow Booth always seems to know what to say to make me feel better about my self. Often he makes me laugh, especially when I am under a lot of pressure. I am thankful for that.

**S – What is the last song you heard?**  
Hot Blooded by Foreigner. Booth had the Foreigner CD playing on my stereo when I was getting ready this morning/

**T - What time did you wake up today?**  
7:38am. Booth let me sleep in for once, instead of dragging me out to a crime scene or to do paperwork. Although, he slept in to. Parker was over last night.

**U – List one unknown fact about yourself:**  
I brought a house last Wednesday and I just moved into it with my boyfriend and his son (When he's allowed to stay. Custody battles are difficult). We've been looking for a while, but we found the perfect house. It's not to far from either of our workplaces, and the diner is just down the road.

**V – What is one vegetable you dislike?**  
I'm a vegetarian. I only eat vegetables. I like vegetables. When I was younger, I used to hate spinach. Now I eat it often. I make a good spinach and ricotta salad. Pretty much every vegetable is a good vegetable in my books. Booth hopes that my diet will influence Parkers. I hope the same.

**W – What is one of your worst habits?**  
Ask Booth to name some. He can be so much more objective about this than me… If I had to choose one though it would be y tendency to overwork myself, and stress on the little things. My writing has helped this a lot.

**X – Have you had any X-Rays?**  
Yes, many times. I've been x-rayed at airports (although you were probably to busy flashing the security guy to see it), at hospitals, at doctors surgeries, at the Jeffersonian and at the Hoover. The last time I was x-rayed was when I came back from my (very) brief trip to china.

**Y – What do you consider 'Yummy' food?**  
Pie. I'll admit it, Booth got me to try it, and I love it! After all those years of denying it, I can now finally say that Booth was right! He'll go crazy if he ever finds out I said he was right though, so Ange, be a dear and don't share that bit with him, please? Actually, don't share any of this with him…

**Z – What is your Zodiac sign?**  
I'm a Libra. My mother was a Libra too. I know a girl who is a Libra most years but a Virgo every leap year, because of the extra day in February pushing the dates back a day. She was born on the first day of Libra.

_I hope that was thorough enough for you, Angela. Now I have to get to work._

-Temperance Brennan, PhD-


	2. The Messages in the Inbox

**The Messages in the Inbox**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine…

**A/N: **Okay, so, stuff in _Italics_ is Brennan's reply, stuff in **Bold** is technical stuff, and messages are just normal.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Message 1  
****Received: 6:45pm  
From: Angela cell.**  
OMG, Bren, you've been holding out on me. We have some serious girl talk to catch up on!!!

**RE: **_I'm busy Ange, maybe another time…_

**Message 2  
****Received: 6:48pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Come on, Sweetie, we haven't had a night out for ages.

**RE: **_I'm busy, Ange. I can't change my plans now_.

**Message 3  
Received: 6:51pm  
From: Angela cell.**  
Fine, but I'm not gonna wait for ever. Talk to you later.

**RE: **_Bye Ange_

**Message 4  
Received: 7:00pm  
From: Booth**  
Hey, Bones. Got more paperwork, I'll be a few minutes late home today. Becca's going to drop Parker around tomorrow. Don't forget to grab some Thai.

**RE:** _Sure, Booth. See you soon._

**Message 5  
Received: 7:05pm  
From: Hodgins**  
Dr B, we got the results back on the DNA sample. It's a match. Victim is Sarah Physher, 23, a secretary. Zack thinks the murder weapon was made of steel.

**RE:** _Thanks Dr Hodgins. I'll be back soon to grab the file._

**Message 5  
Received: 7:08pm  
From: Booth**  
Sarah Physher's been missing since last spring. I'll grab the Thai, you get the file.

**RE:** _Thanks._

**Message 6  
Received: 8:30pm  
From: Unknown**

Brennan, we need your final copy by this time tomorrow if we're going to meet the deadline.  
Judy Publishers

**RE:** _I'll email it tomorrow. Bye Judy_

**Message 7  
Received: 8:38pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Bren, you're probably busy, but I just called you and you didn't answer. Call me!

**RE:** _Sorry Ange, I was in bed_

**Message 8  
Received: 8:40pm  
From: Angela cell**  
It's only 20 to 9, Bren. Who ever he is must be really good to get you in bed by 9. Do I even know him?

**RE:** _Yes, Ange you know him. And he is really good_.

**Message 9  
Received: 7:30am  
From: Angela cell**  
Where are you? You should be here by now! You're not still in bed, are you?

**RE:** _Relax, Ange. Booth is dropping me off now!_

**Message 10  
Received: 7:32  
From: Angela cell**  
Does Booth know the BF? Does Booth have a problem with BF? He has to have met him!

**RE:** _Yes, Booth knows my boyfriend. I will be there in a second Ange._

**Message 11  
Received: 8:45am  
From: Unknown**  
Dr Brennan, this is Lynda, from Dr Harks office. I just want to confirm your appointment this afternoon.

**RE:** _Yes, I can make it today 3:45_

**Message 12  
Received: 11:20  
From: Max**  
Tempe, weren't you going to come and show my class some of the things the museum? Oh, and are Booth and Parker still coming with you to dinnertonight?

**RE:** _Sorry Dad, I've been caught up in the case. I'll be right down. And yes, Parker and Booth can both come tonight._

**Message 13  
Received: 12:30pm  
From: Booth  
**Bones, we have Markus. He's being brought in now. I'll be there soon.

**RE:** _Great. Zack Identified the murder weapon as a steel shovel._

**Message 14  
Received: 12:35pm  
From: Booth**  
You still going to see Dr Harks this afternoon?

**RE:** _Yes. And Don't forget dinner tonight with Max._

**Message 15  
Received: 12:40pm  
From: Booth**  
I won't. Parker's looking forward to it. See you soon Bones.

**Message 16  
Received: 1:00pm  
From: Rebecca Stinson**  
Dr Brennan, Parker's still going to stay with you tonight, but please be aware that he had an allergic reaction to something at school today, and he has a rash on his arm.

**RE:** _Is he okay?_

**Message 17  
Received: 1:10pm  
From: Rebecca Stinson**  
Yes. By the way, could you tell Booth to turn on his phone, I've tried to ring him but he didn't answer…

**RE:** _He's in an interrogation. I'll let him know about Parker when he gets out._

**Message 18  
Received: 1:30pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Okay, as soon as you get back, we are having a talk, Bren. I'm sure he won't mind you telling me his name at least…

**RE:** _I can't Ange. I have an appointment with the doctor_

**Message 19  
Received: 1:35pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Why? Are you sick?**  
RE:** _I don't know Ange. That's why I'm going to the doctor._

**Message 20  
Received: 1:40pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Okay, well, I hope you're okay.

**Message 21  
Received: 4:00  
From: Booth**  
I'm on my way now Bones. What did the doctor say?

**RE:** _Nothing Bad, But I'd rather tell you in person_

**Message 22  
Received: 4:02  
From: Booth**  
Okay. Parker's got some homework he'd like you help with.

**RE:** _I'd love to help him._

**Message 23  
Received: 7:30pm  
From: Unknown**  
Dr Brennan, I've been trying to contact you all evening. Where have you been? Your email came through, and we're all very happy with the plot so far.  
Judy Publishers

**RE:** _I'm glad. I was having dinner with my father. _

**Message 24  
Received: 7:45am  
From: Angela cell**  
Okay! That's enough! You have to spill right now! I cannot wait any longer!

**RE:** _Ange, don't push this…_

**Message 25  
Received: 7:47am  
From: Angela cell**  
Sweetie, please. I'm you best friend. You can't keep him from me forever…Don't I deserve to know?

**RE:** _I don't know what I can tell you_

**Message 26  
Received: 7:47  
From: Booth**  
What do you mean Angela is pestering you? I'm not even halfway to the Hoover yet! I suppose you'll just have to tell her you'll tell her eventually.

**RE:** _Do you want her to know about us or not?_

**Message 27  
Received: 7:48  
From: Booth**  
We agreed that we would tell them when the time was right… Maybe now would be the best time, after what you told me last night… You can't hide that forever.

**RE:** _I know. I just like having this one little secret to myself_

**Message 28  
Received: 7:50  
From: Angela cell**  
Temperance Brennan, you had better be thinking about how to explain this.

**RE:** _We'd rather tell you in person_

**Message 29  
Received: 7:53  
From: Angela cell**  
You make it sound as if it's something amazing, something unbelievable… You and my cousin hit it off when you met at the pool party, but I thought he was gay… It's not one of my family members is it? Or an ex?

**RE:** _No, Ange. It isn't a family member or an ex. Listen, Booth's here, I need to turn off the phone while we interview a suspect._

**Message 30  
Received: 7:55  
From: Booth**  
BONES! Stop using our partnership as a scapegoat!

**RE:** _What was I supposed to say? I have my phone on at all times except when we have and interrogation._

**Message 31  
Received: 7:58  
From: Booth**  
Okay, you had better turn off your phone, in case Angela finds a way to check.

I'll be there to pick you up in 10 minutes.

**RE:** _Thanks. XOXO_

**Message 32  
Received: 11:00am  
From: Self**  
This is your reminder to: take a break.

**Message 33  
Received: 11:05am  
From: Angela cell**  
Where did you go? Zack found something on the skeleton.

**RE:** _I'm going to lunch, Angela. I'm sure that Zack can analyse the bones himself._

**Message 34  
Received: 11:08am  
From: Zack**  
Dr Brennan, I know that you are going to lunch but the victim has a strange deformity on the right ulna and lumbar vertebrate that I have never seen. It's microscopic, which is logically why you missed it during your examination.  
I only found it when I was scraping some particulates for Hodgins.

**RE:** _I'll be back soon Zack._

**Message 35  
Received: 11:10am  
From: Booth**  
It's okay Bones. I know how busy you are. Make it an early dinner instead?

**RE:** _Sounds great Booth._

**Message 36  
Received: 3:20pm  
From: Rebecca Stinson**  
Hey Bones! It's Parker. Mummy told me to tell you that my project was the best in the class and to thank you for your help. Bye Bones!

**Message 37  
Received: 3:25pm  
From: Booth**  
He's really proud of that project, Bones. Thanks for helping him.

**RE:** _I was happy to do it_.

**Message 38  
Received: 4:05pm  
From: Dr Saroyan**  
Hodgins found traces of bleach and ammonia on the body. Could be helpful.

**RE:** _It is. Brian Roberts runs a cleaning company._

**Message 39  
Received: 4:07pm  
From: Booth**  
Bones, did you get Cam's message? Where are you? She couldn't find you in your office. I'm thinking that Brian has been holding out on us. I'll be  
by to pick you up shortly.

**RE:** _I'm with Dad._

**Message 40  
Received: 4:17pm  
From: Max**  
Tempe, you left your ring on the table beside the sink from when you took it off to clean the beaker. I'll put it on your desk.

**RE:** _No! Someone might see it! Put it in your wallet and bring it with you when you come over tonight!_

**Message 41pm  
Received: 4:20pm  
From: Max**  
You really should tell them already sweetheart. Ange has been hounding me constantly for information about your boyfriend. She'll be annoyed to find out that he's actually your fiancé.

**RE:** _We're planning on telling her next week. Thank you for keeping our secret_

**Message 42****  
Received: 4:23pm  
From: Max**  
I'm glad to help, just please be sure that I'm not around when Ange finds out. She'll be very annoyed that I knew and didn't tell her.  
See you tonight.

**Message 43  
Received: 5:00pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Congratulations on solving the case Bren. Are you and Booth going to the diner to celebrate?

**RE:** _No, I going out with Dad tonight_

**Message 44  
Received: 5:05pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Is the BF going? Does Max know him? Does Max like him?

**RE:** _They had a rough start, but they get on well now_

**Message 45  
Received: 5:07pm  
From: Angela cell**  
You are so lucky Bren. You have Max and Booth to beat up what-ever-his-name-is if he ever hurts you.

**RE:** _Trust me Ange, He isn't going to hurt me. Besides, I can beat him up myself_

**Message 46  
Received: 5:10pm  
From: Booth**  
I'm on my way now Bones. I hope your wearing that new dress…

**RE:** _Yes, Booth, I am. What else would I wear?_

**Message 47  
Received: 5:10pm  
From: Angela cell**  
You know Bren, if I really wanted to find out about your love life, I could check on all the fan sites out there…

**RE:** _You wouldn't dare!_

**Message 48  
Received: 5:13pm  
From: Angela cell**  
I would and I will!

**RE:** _There can't be that much out there! It's my private life, I want it private!_

**Message 49  
Received: 5:15pm  
From: Angela cell**  
Believe me, there is a lot! I wouldn't have to look if you just told me. It's slightly embarrassing really, your fans know before your best friend…

**RE:** _Please, Angela, don't look! I will tell you, I just need some time to sort some things out!_

**Message 50  
Received: 5:15pm  
From: Booth**  
Angela is threatening to do what? How much stuff about us can there be out there? And how much is Angela contributing?

**RE:** _Probably less then she was before she gave up on getting us together. Ended up happing anyway…_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

Next chapter is 'The Facts in the Forum'. Look out for it later today. As for my other series, Happening, the next chapter will be out tomorrow at the latest.


	3. The Facts on the Forum

**The Facts on the Forums**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never has been, never will be.

**A/N:** So, this one was a little trickier than the others were but it came out all right in the end. I think. Its short, but good.

**KATHY/ANDY FANS DOT-COM  
*Temperance Brennan**  
****Relationships  
***Seeley Booth  
****Together at last?!?**

**KathyReader45 says:**  
Our favourite author was spotted yesterday out walking with a certain special agent and a young boy. The partners were seen each holding hands with the child as they strolled along. Booth and the boy were eating ice cream. You can see a picture _here_.  
I have to say, Temperance looks happier than I have ever seen her, and certainly more comfortable than usual. Booth is good for her.  
I certainly hope their relationship will last…

**Tempe Fan says:**  
Those two are so cute! Who's the kid though? No way is it Temperance's kid! Her and Booth have only known each other for 5 years, he has to be nearly twice that old.  
And did you see the shiny rock on her finger? Man, he must be one good Special Agent to be able to afford that!

**Huggles says:**  
According to the master of all things Brennan-related, Booth has a son from an old relationship. He visits Booth on weekends.

**KathyReader45 says:**  
He obviously visits Brennan too. _Here_ are some more images of our favourite Author and her real real-life Andy Lister.

**IDreamOfLister says:**  
With inspiration like that, it's no wonder that Temperance Brennan is such a good author. Those scenes between Kathy and Andy… I'd better not even go there.  
I say: Good for Tempe if she's found someone special.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
How did I not find out about this earlier? I should be the first to know about Bren's relationship. She won't tell me anything! I've only been waiting for them to get together since day one!

**KinglesJingles says:**  
What makes you think that you should know before everyone else? We all love Temperance just as much as you do.

**Brennanite920 says:**  
Yeah. Bren'sFriend? What kind of a name is that? Everyone knows that she goes by Brennan, or Temperance.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Actually, I do have more of a right to know than any of you do. . See, _Dr_ Temperance Brennan happens to be my best friend. In reality, not just in some sicko-fan-club world. I loved Bren before you even knew who she was.  
My name is Angela Montenegro. I am the artist. Check the acknowledgments.

**IDreamOfLister says:**  
Puh-lease. Of all the characters you could claim to be, you chose the artist? Why? She has to be the most under-developed, uni-dimensional character that _Temperance _has ever written.

**Brennanite920 says:**  
I don't agree with that, Dream, but if you are actually Angela Montenegro (who does exist, by the way) then you can tell us. Who is the little boy? And I want a name, not just Booth's son.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
He is Booth's son, from a past relationship. That's all I can say. I mean, seriously, Booth would kill me if I brought his son into a conversation on a Kathy/Andy fan site. He gets mad enough when Bren gets brought up on them.

**KathyReader45 says:**  
Why would he get upset over Temperance Brennan having fan sites?

**Huggles says:**  
That's a good point. Does Booth disapprove of Brennan's writing?

**Bonesshouldbeheld says:**  
It seems to me that Booth is jealous of Temperance's success. He can't stand having other people love her. He can't stand having ­_me_ love her…

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
No, it's because of people like you getting stalkerish on Bren. He will not let anyone touch his 'Bones'.

**realkath says:**  
That is so sweet! Angela, you are so lucky to actually _know_ the real Temperance Brennan. You must have almost as much information on the partners as the Master.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Who is the master anyway?

**BlckKtl says:**  
He goes by the name of SweetFBI. I wonder if he knows you too…

**Frenci says:**  
No one knows as much about the partners as SweetFBI. They don't call him the master for nothing.

If you want to meet him, he has a forum called Reading Reichs. There's a whole section devoted to the working and non-working relationship between Booth and Brennan.

---

**READING REICHS DOT-COM  
*Brennan/Booth  
**Personal****  
***Sweet's psychology  
****Questions about Bren/Booth today**

**HoneyPie says:**  
Are they or aren't they? All the information seems to be that they are!

**SweetFBI says:**  
Special Agent Booth and Dr Brennan strongly deny that there is anything more than friendship between the two. Both have mentioned at some stage that there is a line that cannot be crossed.  
Booth and Brennan are remarkably professional; they would never breach a line like that if one did exist.

**RentalMental says:**  
It looks like they have, SweetFBI. Check out the pictures _here_.

**Kasey says:**  
WOW, something the master didn't know about! Is that even possible?

**SweetFBI says:**  
They can't be together! Not yet! I have $50 on them not getting together until Christmas! Damn, Cam will be sooo happy…

**Saroyan says:**  
Yep, I am. You had better pay up Sweets!

**SweetFBI says:**  
Dr Saroyan? How did you find out about this sight?

**Saroyan says:**  
We all have an account, Sweets. You really think you can hide something like this from forensic professionals. AND a conspiracy theorist?

**HodgePodge says:**  
She has a point, Sweets.

**PurpleTurtle says:**  
You guys know each other? That is so cool! How do you know each other?

**ListerLuvr says:**  
I bet they all work together!

**Llednew says:**  
FYI; HodgePodge is Dr Jack Hodgins, Saroyan is Dr Camille Saroyan and SweetFBI is Dr Lance Sweets.

**SweetFBI says:**  
And you are an intern at the Jeffersonian. Hi Wendell. Nice name, by the way…

**HoneyPie says:**  
So, are they or aren't they? How do they act in the lab? Are they close? Are there secret glances? Smiles? Codes? Spill it!

**Llednew says:**  
Unfortunately, for all us K/A shippers, Brennan and Booth are just as professional as ever. Life does not seem to imitate art. Or whatever the saying is.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Hey guys. You know Sweets, if Booth ever finds out about this you are dead. You too Cam, Hodgins and Wendell. You are all accomplices. I however, only joined this morning after seeing a photo of Brennan wearing an engagement ring. I was told that this is the best place to get information on Booth and Brennan, but I didn't suspect that the information would come from their psychologist!

**SweetFBI says:**  
WHAT! Brennan wearing an engagement ring?!?

**Saroyan says:**  
No way! I haven't seen her wearing one! She can't be engaged to Booth! Not without us missing it!

**HodgePodge says:**  
Maybe it isn't Booth she's engaged too! Her and Booth are out with mini-Booth all the time! The boy loves Brennan. Calls her Dr Bones. Cute hey?

**Kasey says:**  
That's true. I don't know them personally, but they've been at the diner I work at a lot, and they often have a boy with them.

**SweetFBI says:**  
Well then, that has to be the rational explanation for this then. At least we know that Brennan is not engaged to Booth and we aren't missing anything major in their relationship.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
She is seeing someone though. I'm pretty sure it isn't Booth, cause I've heard him ask her if she's happy with _him_ and Bren gets this adorable smile and says; yes, Booth, I am very happy.

**SweetFBI says:**  
Crisis avoided, the ring is her mother's. She must have changed the hand it was on.  
Okay, anymore questions?

**KiteLuvr says:**  
How do you all know each other?

**TheRealLister says:**  
We work together, Kite.  
I have one too.  
Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, how much of all this stuff does Bones know? Cause I don't think she'll be very happy if she finds out you guys have been talking about us…

**Saroyan says:**  
Booth?

**SweetFBI says:**  
Agent Booth?

**Llednew says:**  
This is bad, isn't it?

**TreeHugger says:**  
This is getting interesting. It's like a Reunion of Dr Brennan's team, minus Brennan, and she's the hot topic of discussion.  
It's almost lie the rest of us don't exist anymore…

**HodgePodge says:**  
Oh bugger.

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Booth, I don't care what promises Bren has made you make, if you know who her BF is, just tell us!!!! Is it you? Are they engaged?  
Oh, and TreeHugger, now you know how we feel when Booth is talking to Bren.

**TheRealLister says:**  
Don't worry guys, I won't tell her…  
And no, I am not Bones' boyfriend/fiancé or whatever he is now. She'll tell you when she's ready…

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Booth! Please?

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Booth?

**Bren'sFriend says:**  
Hello?

**KiteLuvr says:**  
I don't think he's listening…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**A/N welcome to the end of the chapter. **

**To make my day, click the button. **

**To rule the world, click the button. **

**To eat fried ice cream, click the button.**

**What ever you want to do, **

**Just click the button, **

**And your dreams will come true!**


	4. The Exposé in the Email

**The Exposé in the Email**

**A/N: **I know I said this would originally be a five chapter fic, but I was having so much difficulty with the chapter that I wanted to be 'The Documents on the USB' that I decided to scrap it. I may still end up writing it at another time, and adding it in, but for now, this is the final chapter.

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the final chapter.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From:** Angela Montenegro

**To: **Temperance Brennan

**Subject: **Please.

I've been asking for weeks, Bren. I need to know, please. Booth told me it isn't him, but I still want to know. In the end, it's your choice, but I started this, so I'd like to finish it. I'm not going to go as far as to beg.

Please.

Love,

Angela.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Temperance Brennan

**To: **Angela Montenegro

**Subject: **RE: Please.

Angela.

I know how hard it is for you to not know. I really did want to tell you from the start, but I didn't want to jinx it (Is that the right term? Booth used it, so I guess so). You know how relationships have been for me in the past, but this is different.

Booth told you he wasn't my boyfriend/fiancé. He isn't. He's my partner. The person I turn to when my heart is breaking. The person who patches it back together. The person who patches me back together. The one who always comes for me. The person who keeps his promises.

He isn't my boyfriend. He isn't my fiancé. He is my everything.

I know that doesn't sound like something you would expect me to say, but I don't know how else to say it. I don't think I could survive without Booth, and know I love him.

We were careful. We didn't want anyone to know, in case they tried to break us up. Luckily, I'm not actually an employee of the FBI, else we wouldn't be able to be together and still work together. The fact that I ended up telling Director Cullen that I wouldn't work with the FBI if I couldn't work with Booth might have had something to do with it as well.

I know you wanted to be the first to know, but we only told Cullen this morning, when we got back. Truthfully, I wasn't in Australia, and Booth wasn't visiting his parents. We went to Vegas, together.

I know that this next message is going to cause you to scream, so close your door before you read anymore.

---

Seeley and I are married. I am now Mrs Temperance Brennan-Booth. I don't think I have ever been this happy. The things I never said would happen have happened, and for some reason, I can't regret it. Booth says that it's because love changes you. I think he's right. I love him, and I'm so much more because of it.

I'm married, and I'm a mother. I wasn't sick when I went to the doctor last Thursday. I'm pregnant. I don't think anyone saw that coming.

Booth and Parker were stoked, of course. Dad's happy too. Him and Booth are getting on well. They have a bit of a joke going on. If Booth was to leave me, it would be a competition between Dad and Seeley as to who got to hit first. Personally, I think it will be me.

Don't be mad at me for not telling you. I am sorry. It's not that we didn't trust you, It's just that we were so worried that something could come between our partnership, which has remained one of the most important things in our relationship.

If they haven't already come to investigate your screams, you can call the others in and tell them. You seem to all know anyway because of Sweets' forum. Seriously, Bren'sFriend? Oh, and tell Cam that none of you are making any money off this, because Booth and I have been together for close to three months now, and none of you picked up on it.

Booth and I will be in later. I won't be coming in as often on weekends, nor will I be staying as late in the evening. Booth is adamant that our baby is not going to be a squint.

Oh, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't run screaming and tell the media. We'd rather that they didn't find out about all this. Paparazzi would pay a fortune for a picture of the New York Times bestselling author and her husband.

I think that covers all your questions… Wait, I forgot to mention the house. It was Booth's idea. Neither of our apartments had enough room for all of us. He saw it when he was driving back to my apartment from the diner. It's perfect. 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a walk-in robe in the master bed.

Seeley's telling me to get off the computer, and get ready. He has a suspect. I had better go.

With love,

-Dr Temperance Booth, PhD-

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Angela Montenegro

**To: **Temperance Brennan

Oh my god.

You are so lucky I love you, or you would be dead right now. That was way more than I ever expected.

Wow.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Jack Hodgins

**To:** Temperance Brennan

Way to go Dr B! Hey, that still works!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Lance Sweets

**To: **Temperance Brennan

You knew about my forum????

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Camille Saroyan

**To: **Temperance Brennan

Congratulations. Tell Seeley that I send my regards.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Seeley Booth

**To: **Temperance Brennan

You had better change your login and email name, Bones. It's Booth now.

Just thought I'd tell you I love you.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**From: **Temperance Brennan

**To: **Seeley Booth; Camille Saroyan; Lance Sweets; Jack Hodgins; Angela Montenegro

I hope you're all happy. I haven't been able to get any work doe this morning because of all these emails! It seems that my relationship with Seeley is more interesting then our _jobs_.

Yes, I knew about the forum, Dr B still works for Dr Booth, thank you, I will be changing my login and email, and I love you too, Seeley.

Now, can we get back to work???

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**A/N **Yep, that's it. That's the truth from the technology.

I'm sad to see this go, but I'm still thrilled by the response that this has gotten. I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who has read this, for simply reading it, thank those people who reviewed, for letting me know what they thought, and people who added it to the favourites and/or story alert for doing what I do when I like a story.

Cheers to all of you. Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me.

Claire.


End file.
